


September 29th

by idiosyncratic_starcluster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, They're In Love Your Honor, tag universale perché lo sono pls
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster
Summary: post-15x08| scritta a settembre, in occasione del compleanno di Adam in concomitanza con Michaelmas.[...] « Io non compio gli anni, e sono stato creato molto tempo prima che i tuoi antenati potessero anche solo pensare a una simile occorrenza. »« Non importa. Se fossimo tutti così pignoli quante candeline dovrei accendere per me, milleduecento? Di più? » Sulla Terra avrebbero dovuto essere trenta, con questo. « È come con l'hamburger, halo. »
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	September 29th

  
**Q** uando passi così tanto tempo con qualcuno ― non mesi, non anni, ma più di dieci secoli ― è normale arrivare a una parvenza di familiarità così forte da rasentare la routine, e Adam sospetta che il concetto sia particolarmente valido e anzi riduttivo se la convivenza è come la loro.  
Un solo corpo a contenere ben due entità, un solo spazio mentale ― il suo, suppone, ma tecnicamente è il loro e lui non è così pignolo ― e nient'altro da fare che stare insieme. Ancorarsi a vicenda; prima per necessità, certo, _sono arrivati ad un accordo_ , ma col passare dei secoli Michele si è sciolto lasciandosi indietro il suo metaforico piedistallo fatto di nuvole, e anche ora che sono finalmente di nuovo in superficie la sua grazia continua a restare al suo posto affianco all'anima di Adam, annidata nel suo petto. Per cui è evidente che sia diventata una questione di desiderio, di libero arbitrio.  
Ad Adam viene da ridere solo a pensarci, perché Michele sarà anche vecchio ― non un nonnetto, _di più_ , ha eoni alle spalle ― ma per lui è una novità, il libero arbitrio. Idiosincratico quanto vuoi, ma c'è sempre stato un fondo di rettitudine e lealtà nelle sue azioni e nel suo stesso essere; un fondo di amore. Per qualcuno che non ne meritava e non ne merita neanche un grammo.  
È questo che punge: Adam è felice di poter segnare molte prime volte nell'esistenza di Michele, nel suo essere una piccola scimmia evoluta in confronto a lui (e non vuole essere denigratorio; Michele corruga la fronte e replica imperturbato che il fatto di essere una specie inferiore non rende gli umani meno preziosi degli angeli, solo più piccoli, ma be', Michele ha un senso dell'umorismo diverso dal suo). Solo, vorrebbe che venir trattato con riguardo dei suoi sentimenti ed esprimere preferenze personali non fossero tra queste prime volte.  
È determinato a cambiare le cose; lo è da secoli ormai in realtà, ma uscire dalla Gabbia, la bella riunioncina di famiglia non richiesta coi Winchester e la rivelazione a sorpresa su Dio ― il Padre tanto idolatrato e tanto _stronzo_ che ha usato e gettato via il suo primogenito per mero capriccio ― hanno solo reso Adam più ostinato (quasi protettivo, sì, di uno degli esseri più temibili dell'universo non di meno).  
Michele sta meglio, perlopiù, ma a volte sembra di vedere un leone ferito: forte, fiero, ma ferito. E fortunatamente non incline ad azzannarlo. Non è curioso, d'altronde, il fatto che la prima persona a interessarsi tanto genuinamente a lui in tutta un'eternità sia anche il primo essere umano ― la prima creatura ― a far pulsare la sua Grazia con tanto candore e intensità da convincerlo a scegliere un tipo di crema per la "loro" torta di compleanno?  
« Io non compio gli anni, e sono stato creato molto tempo prima che i tuoi antenati potessero anche solo pensare a una simile occorrenza. »  
« Non importa. Se fossimo tutti così pignoli quante candeline dovrei accendere per me, milleduecento? Di più? » Sulla Terra avrebbero dovuto essere trenta, con questo. « È come con l'hamburger, _halo_. » gli spiega. « L'intento di solito è quello di dire: ehi, siamo contenti di averti tra noi, stai invecchiando! »  
Adam tira un angolo della bocca e lo guarda sollevando un sopracciglio. La sua anima è un piccolo turbinio di emozioni, tuttavia non punge di rammarico o rimpianto — Michele se ne accerta sbattendo le ciglia, inquisitorio. C'è una piccola sfumatura screziata, ma nel complesso è solo... entusiastica. _Radiosa_.  
Contare il trascorrere degli anni è umano, è un puntatore sullo scoccare del tempo di una vita breve ed effimera al confronto di quella di una creatura immortale. Adam a questo punto ne ha accumulati parecchi, di giri d'orologio — Michele non vede l'utilità di cercare di riallinearsi almeno un po' con gli altri, ai suoi occhi il suo tramite è quanto di più umano esista nel Creato a prescindere da tutto, ma comprende di non esserne in grado. E, più di tutto, sente l'implicazione di quelle parole riverberare nell'aria.  
_L'intento di solito è quello di dire: ehi, siamo contenti di averti tra noi_ — _sono_.  
Essere felici che qualcuno di caro sia venuto al mondo.  
Michele guarda Adam in silenzio e sa di capire cosa significhi. Sentirlo dall'altra parte, d'altro canto, è sopraffacente; tremendamente semplice e naturale per Adam, ma non scontato per Michele.  
Il primo sembra coglierlo, e allora dopo un po' aggiunge, come un'ammissione: « È anche una scusa per avere qualcosa di dolce ».  
Una scintilla ilare e ironica illumina i suoi occhi azzurri, ed è contagiosa, perché Michele scuote il capo emettendo un suono divertito, quasi una risata, e la linea delle sue spalle — dalla postura perfetta e impeccabile — si rilassa insieme ai suoi tratti.  
Ad Adam piace quell'espressione; l'azzurro delle iridi di Michele è lo stesso delle proprie, eppure è completamente diverso, e non per la prima volta Adam pensa gli si addica, quello sguardo. È... bello. Gli fa sussultare qualcosa di familiare dentro il petto.  
« Ineccepibile. » asserisce Michele, marcando deliberatamente il sottotono (alla faccia di chi crede che gli angeli, questo in particolare, non conoscono il sarcasmo). « Se è così. . . »  
In parte lo sta un po' assecondando, ma a giudicare dal calore che germoglia nel petto di Adam nel momento in cui la Grazia di Michele sfiora la sua anima ― un po' come succede con la sua apparizione nel momento in cui si protende verso la pagina web aperta su un sito di ricette presumibilmente dedicato alle casalinghe ― non gli dispiace.  
Passa qualche secondo, da così vicino Adam distingue chiaramente l'aggrottarsi delle sue sopracciglia bionde e l'affilarsi della sua espressione (fa un certo effetto il modo in cui l'arcangelo arriccia appena il naso; anche se indossa i suoi stessi tratti somatici Adam sa per certo che su di lui farebbe solo ridere). Ci sta pensando davvero, pur non avendo idea di che sapore abbia anche solo la crema più semplice, ma alla fine la sua mente pragmatica e metodica arriva a una conclusione.  
Michele punta l'indice, e afferma: « Scelgo questa ».

**Author's Note:**

> Non so se esistono altri fan italiani di questa coppia, ma a settembre ho scritto questa cosina e... ho pensato di lasciarla qui! Sono profondamente affascinata, intenerita e innamorata della dinamica di Adam e Michael (o Michele; è stranissimo usare il suo nome italiano), la trovo una gemma a cui il finale non ha assolutamente saputo e voluto dare giustizia e che merita tutto l'amore del mondo.  
> Quindi ho deciso di darglielo io. ewe  
> Se i Midam Stan italiani esistono e qualcuno è arrivato fin qui, grazie per aver letto! Spero che questa One-Shot ti sia piaciuta!


End file.
